Kitsune
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Sasuke tidak percaya pada pahlawan super. Baginya, mereka hanya ada di komik anak-anak. Tapi, tentu saja, dia bertemu dengan salah satu pahlawan super itu. Pahlawan super yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dan hanya menerima croissant dan secangkir teh sebagai bayarannya. Sebuah fanfiksi NaruSasu. Untuk (belated) NSDay ke 7 oleh Sasuke & Naruto Shrine.


**Naruto belongs to** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This is (just) a non-profit fanfiction**

.

.

Sasuke baru akan berjalan ke dapur setelah mengganti tulisan " _Close_ " dengan " _Open_ " di dekat kaca bertuliskan Uchiha's Bakery saat lonceng khas berbunyi di belakangnya.

Dia menoleh dan menemukan pelanggan pertamanya hari itu.

"Selamat datang," katanya tanpa minat.

Si pengunjung terkekeh, "Ayolah, aku pengunjung pertamamu."

"Setiap hari," tambah Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak."

"Oh."

Sasuke tidak merasa harus menatap si pengunjung sambil bertanya, "Seperti biasa?"

"Seperti biasa."

Kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Saat sasuke kembali, Naruto Uzumaki, si pengunjung setia, sudah duduk di kursi favoritnya.

Sasuke meletakkan piring berisi dua croissant, selai jeruk dan segelas teh hangat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengambil pesananku dari sana?" Naruto menunjuk barisan pastri di balik kaca.

Sasuke hanya diam.

Naruto tetap berbicara. "Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti membuat ini khusus untukku."

Dua puluh dua tahun terbiasa mengalahkan datarnya tembok, Sasuke berhasil menjaga wajahnya agar tidak memerah.

Karena tebakan itu benar.

Dia memang membuat pesanan khusus untuk Naruto. Pahlawannya.

 _No kidding_.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah pahlawan Sasuke Uchiha.

Pahlawan yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya setahun silam.

Saat itu Uchiha's Bakery baru seumur jagung. Pengunjungnya belum ramai seperti sekarang. Jadi Sasuke tidak butuh bantuan orang lain termasuk untuk membersihkan dan menutup toko.

Setelah meletakkan plastik hitam berisi sampah ke tempatnya, Sasuke yang hendak berbalik menuju toko mendapat hantaman telak di kepala dan punggungnya.

Dia yakin pukulan itu berasal dari benda tumpul, mengingat dampak dan suara yang ditimbulkannya.

Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi dia teringat tokonya yang berjarak kurang dari sepuluh meter. Dan dia tahu betul kalau dia tidak melawan, hasil kerja kerasnya akan hilang detik itu juga.

"Serahkan semua yang kau punya!" perintah orang di belakangnya.

Tak ada benda lain yang bisa menyangga tubuh Sasuke selain bak sampah di hadapannya. Dia ingin berhenti meringis seperti bayi, tapi tidak bisa. Dulu, saat SMA Sasuke bukan tipikal yang suka mencari masalah, jadi jangan heran kalau tubuhnya kurang terbiasa dengan pukulan. Rasanya sangat sakit, berpuluh kali lipat lebih sakit saat dirinya ditimpa tumpukan loyang besi—terakhir kali dia mendapat luka fisik.

Tapi dia juga bukan tipikal orang yang mudah menyerah.

Sambil menggeram, entah karena emosi atau menahan sakit, Sasuke berbalik menghadap orang yang menyerangnya dan melayangkan tinju.

Meleset.

Tentu saja. Pandangan Sasuke masih kabur. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menebak yang mana hidung atau mulut orang yang menyerangnya.

Tapi Sasuke tahu kalau lelaki di depannya tersenyum menghina.

Menghina dirinya yang masih mencoba melemparkan tinju sekalipun berakhir menyentuh udara.

Dan Sasuke juga tahu kalau orang yang menyerangnya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau entah datang dari mana. Mungkin bertahun-tahun bekerja di dapur membuat Sasuke bisa mengenali kilauan benda tajam itu.

Sasuke pun tidak akan mengelak kalau hari itu bisa jadi hari terakhirnya di dunia. Dia pikir, setidaknya dia sudah berusaha melawan.

Maka saat lelaki di hadapannya mengayunkan pisau ke arahnya, Sasuke tidak diam. Dia masih sibuk melayangkan tinju. Berharap pandangannya yang mulai bersih dan tidak berputar bisa membantu.

Sayangnya pisau itu tidak pernah menyentuh kulitnya. Pun tinjunya tidak mendarat di tubuh si lelaki.

Adalah seorang lelaki berambut kuning cerah dan topeng rubah yang menahan kedua tangan mereka di udara.

Walau tidak terlihat, Sasuke yakin lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Oh, apa yang aku lewatkan disini?"

"Le-lepaskan!"

Sasuke tidak tahu siapa orang yang masih memegang tangannya dan orang yang menyerangnya. Tapi siapapun dia, si penyerang jelas ketakutan.

"Lepas? Baik." Dengan itu, si pirang melepas tangan Sasuke.

"Aku! Lepaskan aku!" ulang si penyerang.

Si pirang tertawa dan Sasuke harus mengakui kalau dia suka mendengar tawa itu.

"Baik, akan aku lepaskan." Kata si pirang. "Tapi setelah kita berada di atas gedung tertinggi di kota."

Awalnya Sasuke pikir si pirang, yang sepertinya berniat menyelamatkan nyawanya, bercanda. Apa makasudnya dengan melepaskan si penyerang setelah mereka berada di atas gedung tertinggi di kota?

Mengapa harus di sana? Dan bagaimana dia akan kesana? Terbang?

Sasuke ingin tertawa. Tapi dia ingat kalau kepala dan punggungnya masih sakit, bahkan untuk fokus saat menatap si topeng rubah pun agak menyakitkan.

Wajah si penyerang pun tidak membantu. Dia heran mengapa dia begitu takut pada si pirang bertopeng rubah. Dia hanya seorang lelaki yang mengenakan jaket kulit oranye dan celana hitam yang seperti menyatu dengan kulitnya.

Selai fakta bahwa genggamannya cukup kuat (Sasuke tahu karena tadi dia merasakannya dan si penyerang bahkan tiak berniat atau mencoba untuk melepaskan diri), Sasuke tidak menemukan hal yang menakutkan dari si pirang.

 _Well_ , tubuhnya memang idaman setiap lelaki—bukan berarti itu ada hubungannya.

Tapi tetap saja dia mengenakan topeng rubah dan berkata ingin membawa si penyerang ke atas gedung tertinggi. Sasuke tidak tahu dia harus menertawai yang mana. Si pria malang yang tangannya bergetar memegang pisau, atau si pirang yang ingin menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan topeng rubah.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke memang harus menelan tawanya. Karena detik berikutnya si pirang terbang.

Benar-benar terbang. Tanpa sayap, tanpa balon udara atau tanpa alat bantu apapun.

Sasuke pikir mungkin ini hanya efek dari hantaman di kepalanya. Mungkin dia hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi si pirang yang membelah langit malam dengan si penyerang di tangan kirinya terlalu nyata. Teriakan lelaki malang itu bahkan membuat telinga Sasuke nyaris berdenging.

Dia tidak bermimpi. Dia baru saja diselamatkan oleh si pirang bertopeng rubah yang terbang menuju gedung tertinggi di Konoha.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Sasuke masih duduk terpaku di dekat bak sampah saat si pirang kembali dan mengulurkan tangan di hadapan wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Iya," dia meraih tangan yang hangat dan besar itu. "Terima kasih."

Si pirang terkekeh. Dan Sasuke harus menahan diri agar tidak menyuruhnya berhenti tertawa. Suaranya bisa merusak otak Sasuke.

Sasuke benci mengakuinya, tapi suara itu terlalu seksi.

"Tidak masalah, sudah tugasku."

Tugas? Memangnya dia apa? Polisi? Pikir Sasuke.

Si pirang pasti membaca wajah bingung Sasuke. "Oh, sepertinya kau tidak tahu aku."

Cara berbicaranya membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan _otaku_ atau _cosplayer_."

Hening.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menebak pikiran si pirang. Dia pasti tidak mengerti candaan (sarkasme) Sasuke. "Maksudku, iya, aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi terima kasih. Dan aku tidak suka berhutang budi. Jadi apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Si pirang mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Wow, tak apa. Ini tugasku, ingat? Aku senang mem—"

 _Kruyuk kruyuk._

"Masih ada beberapa roti dan sisa makanan hari ini. Ayo, ikut aku."

Sasuke tidak perlu menoleh karena tahu si pirang pasti mengikuti dengan perutnya yang berbunyi sekali lagi tepat di depan pitu Uchiha's Bakery.

"Astaga. Aku lupa aku belum makan malam.

Sasuke hanye bergumam dan langsung menuju pintu dapur. Lima menit kemudian dia kembali dengan piring berisi tiga buah croissant, selai jeruk dan secangkir teh.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang tersisa. Aku tidak membuat banyak hari ini."

Si pirang mengangguk, "Aku juga belum sarapan." Dan mulai membelah roti bulan sabit di tangannya kemudian mengolesinya dengan selai jeruk.

Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat roti itu menyentuh mulut rubah.

Sasuke berusaha keras menjaga wajahnya agar tetap datar. Tidak peduli kalau dia hanya membuat situasi semakin canggung

" _Jeez, whatever_. Toh kau juga tidak mengenalku," gerutu si pirang yang kemudian menarik lepas topeng rubahnya. "Walau topeng ini keren, tapi kadang sedikit mengganggu."

Sasuke menahan napas.

Si pirang pun melanjutkan kegiatannya. Memasukkan potongan roti dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh semangat.

" _Wow, man_! Ini enak sekali!" kata si pirang dengan makanan di mulutnya. Dia menelan dan memasukkan sisa roti ke dalam mulut sekaligus. "Kauw ywang membwuat iwni?" (Kau yang membuat ini?)

Sasuke hanya menatap orang di hadapannya. Mulut terkunci rapat. Masih lupa cara bernapas.

Si pirang yang kesulitan menelan makanan segera meneguk tehnya. "Aku bisa jadi pelanggan tetap kau ta—"

Sasuke tahu dia harus berhenti menatap. Karena si pirang sudah berhenti berbicara dan kini balas menatapnya.

"Hei, ada yang salah?" tanya si pirang.

 _Hah? Apa? Ada yang salah? Tentu saja ada yang salah. Kenapa matamu berwarna biru? Bahkan langit musim panas tak berani menyainginya. Dan ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau memiliki enam garis bodoh di wajahmu? Dan mulutmu! Oh, hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa aku ingin menyentuh, tidak, mencium bibir sempurnamu karena tentu saja ada yang salah di sini. Dan yang salah itu kau. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajah tampan dan bodoh seperti itu di balik topeng rubah yang tak kalah bodohnya?! Dan kau tahu apalagi yang salah? Aku gay._ "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah."

Tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha?

Si pirang membuat lingkaran dengan bibir sempurnanya.

Menit berikutnya berlalu dengan si pirang yang menghabiskan rotinya dan Sasuke yang sibuk menatap sepatunya.

"Jadi kau bisa terbang," kata Sasuke di luar kendali.

"Huh?"

Sasuke kini melipat tangan di depan hidung dan mulutnya—gestur serius, yang berarti dia sedang berpikir. "Kau terbang. Membawa orang itu ke "Gedung tertinggi di kota"." Sasuke mengutip.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku," kata si pirang dengan kekecawaan yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke berpikir untuk membalasnya dengan candaan (sarkasme). Tapi dia tahu orang ini tidak akan mengerti. Jadi dia menjawab, "Tidak."

Si pirang bersandar di kursinya, mata birunya menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Dan Sasuke harus menahan diri agar tidak membuang muka. Dia tidak bisa ditatap seperti itu oleh orang setampan di hadapannya.

"Kau pernah dengar pahlawan super?"

"iya."

"Aku salah satu dari mereka. Tapi orang-orang lebih sering memanggilku Kitsune." Kata si pirang sambil melirik topeng yang dia letakkan di samping piring kosong.

"Oh."

Jujur Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir kalau orang yang menyelamatkannya adalah Kitsune.

Dia sering mendengar cerita tentang Kitsune. Salah stau dari beberapa pahlawan yang bernaung di bawah organisasi pembela kebenaran bernama Kage.

Sasuke awalnya tidak percaya. Dia pikir pahlawan super seperti Kitsune hanya ada di dalam komik anak-anak. Setidaknya itu yang dia pikir saat dia baru kembali dari Italia—menghabiskan belasan tahun di Negara Spagetti bersama sang kakek. Saat dia kembali setahun yang lalu, Jepang sudah berubah. Apalagi Konoha, tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan sampai orang tuanya meninggal di usianya yang baru lima tahun.

Siapa sangka tingkat kejahatan di negara ini terlalu tinggi sampai orang-orang berkekuatan super mulai menampakkan diri satu persatu.

"Orang seperti kami sudah ada sejak dahulu kala," kata Kitsune. "Tapi mereka tidak mau menunjukkan kekuatan mereka karena takut dianggap aneh dan waktu itu musuh yang mereka hadapi hanyalah sekelompok manusia yang haus harta dan kekuasaan. Tapi sekarang, musuh mereka berbeda."

Sasuke juga tahu siapa musuh yang dimaksud Kitsune. Bulan lalu dia mendengar perbincangan pelanggannya tentang manusia setengah alien atau binatang atau hantu—yang tentu saja Sasuke tidak percayai—yang ingin menguasai dunia.

 _See_? Sasuke tidak akan pernah percaya. Atau setidaknya sampai dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Tapi yang paling penting adalah croissant buatanmu!" mata biru itu bersinar dan Sasuke takut dia tidak bisa berpaling. "Ini tokomu kan? Siapa nanamu?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Kitsune tersenyum. Dan Sasuke ingin sekali melompati meja dan mencium bibir (yang menurutnya) nakal itu.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke. Aku Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

"Naruto kepada Sasuke. Halo. Naruto kepada Sasuke."

Sasuke tersadar dan langsung memutar bola mata.

"Kau melamun," kata Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Tidak."

Naruto hanya menghela napas. "Kau ada waktu malam ini?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"

"Jumat."

Naruto merengus. Dan Sasuke berpikir hal apa yang bisa membuatnya jatuh pada lelaki tampan tapi autis seperti Naruto.

"Ini hari jadi kita yang pertama!"

Oh. "Oh."

 _Yeah_. Sejak insiden penyelamatan Sasuke tahun lalu, Naruto jadi rajin berkunjung untuk menikmati sarapan dengan dua buah croissant dan secangkir teh hangat. Dan rajin di sini berarti setiap pagi pukul sembilan, tepat setelah Sasuke mengganti tulisan " _Close_ " menjadi " _Open_ " maka Naruto akan muncul dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

Kadang saat melihat berita heroik Kitsune di TV, Sasuke tidak jarang lupa kalau pahlawan super yang menyelamatkan nyawa manusia itu adalah kekasihnya.

Tapi kali ini dia tidak lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka. Tentu saja dia tidak mengakuinya, dia ingin melihat reaksi Naruto. Dan detik itu juga merasa bodoh karena dia sudah tahu kalau kekasihnya yang seksi, tampan, tapi bodoh itu tidak akan lupa.

"Oh?"

Sasuke berdehem. "Maksudku, iya, aku ada waktu."

Senyum Naruto melebar. "Baiklah. Malam ini kujemput jam 8."

"Maksudmu aku harus tutup lebih awal?"

Naruto memberikan tatapan memelas andalannya. Sasuke tidak suka karena Naruto tahu dia lemah dengan tatapan bodoh itu.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, " _Thank you_." Dan detik itu juga dia terlihat sangat tampan. Dan lelaki tampan itu adalah miliknya. Milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke buru-buru kembali ke dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Matsuri!"

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-san!"

"Tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat."

Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar Matsuri tertawa, "Aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Aku sudah meminta ijin Sasuke-san se—"

Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan mereka. Tidak saat wajahnya masih memerah setelah mendapat senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih yang terlalu tulus dari Naruto.

Sebut dia gadis remaja yang jatuh cinta. Sasuke tidak akan mengelak.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Sasuke yakin dia bermimpi.

Dia seperti melayang. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Angin menerbangkan rambut hitamnya. Dan suara lalu lintas terdengar dari bawah. Perlahan semakin mengecil.

Sasuke merasa dia semakin tinggi. Terbang tinggi.

Terbang dan mendarat di atas permukaan yang tidak empuk.

Sasuke menggerutu tanpa suara. Dia ingin merasakan sensasi terbang itu lagi. Dia ingin—tunggu.

Sejak kapan dia bisa terbang?

Sasuke mencoba tenang, tapi sayangnya dia mulai panik. Dia ingin membuka mata, tapi kelopaknya terasa berat. Seperti ada yang memasang perekat di matanya.

Tidak berhasil membuka mata, Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tangan, kaki, kepala, semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar panik.

Oke. Ini cuma mimpi.

Sasuke ingin yakin kalau dia hanya bermimpi. Tapi semakin lama, dia bisa merasakan sekelilingnya. Angin, suara kendaraan, dan yang paling membuat Sasuke panik adalah rasa sakit di pelipis kanannya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, _Tuan Putri_." Suara yang berat dan tidak familiar berkata.

Sasuke ingin membalas, namun tenggorokannya terasa kering. Hanya erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Orang asing itu kembali berkata "Aku tidak sabar menunggu _pangeran_ datang dan menjemputmu," dan tertawa. Sangat keras.

Dan tawanya itu seolah membangunkan Sasuke dari dunia mimpi.

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka dan membola mendengar kata "pangeran".

Sasuke tidak butuh buku untuk mengetahui siapa pangeran yang dimaksud orang asing ini. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Dengan horror, Sasuke meneliti sekelilingnya. Pantas saja dia merasa sudah mendarat di atas permukaan yang kasar.

Dia ada di atap sebuah bangunan bersama seorang lelaki yang, apa itu? Tiga kepala?

Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Lelaki di depannya benar-benar mempunya tiga kepala.

Tiga kepala yang berarti tiga wajah. Dan berbeda.

Kepala yang berada di tengah menampilkan wajah seorang lelaki yang cukup tampan, dengan rambut ungu pudar dan mata abu-abu gelap.

Sasuke mungkin akan merasa baik-baik saja kalau cuma melihat kepala dan wajah yang di tengah. Hanya saja, dua wajah di sini kiri dan kanan sangat….. _jelek_.

Mungkin jelek bukan kata yang tepat. Dua wajah itu seperti terkena luka bakar. Matanya _meleleh_. Hidungnya tidak berbentuk.

Dan orang yang bersangkutan tahu dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

"Oh, perkenalkan dua sahabat baikku." Kata si orang asing sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mereka selalu menemaniku, setia padaku. Sampai pangeran bodohmu itu menghancurkannya!"

Sasuke bisa melihat mata itu menggelap. Emosi dan kegilaan terpancar jelas di sana.

Dia tidak percaya Naruto melakukan hal seperti itu pada lelaki di depannya.

Tapi dia juga harusnya tidak percaya, ada _mahluk_ seperti lelaki ini di dunia.

Mungkin dia tidak percaya. Hanya saja, ada tingkat kejahatan yang tinggi dan eksperimen untuk membuat manusia biasa menjadi pahlawan super. Sasuke tahu ada banyak produk gagal di luar sana. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau mereka bisa berubah menjadi monster seperti ini.

Apakah Naruto juga hasil eksperimen?

Tidak. Dia tahu betul kekuatan Naruto itu adalah pemberian sejak dia lahir.

Dan Naruto-nya tidak akan melakukan hal mengerikan seperti menghancurkan wajah orang lain tanpa alasan.

Sasuke pun membuat sebuah kesimpulan. Orang di hadapannya ini adalah penjahat yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Kemudia dia ingin membalas dendam. Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Tiba-tiba semua panik itu menguap diterbangkan angin malam.

Sasuke tertawa.

Lelaki di hadapannya mengeryit tidak suka. "Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya.

"Jadi kau menculikku," kata Sasuke. Berhasil mengingat bagaimana dia diserang dari belakang saat akan mengunci toko. Tidak heran kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa _de javu_. "Dan berharap dia akan datang menyelamatkanku."

"Tentu saja."

"Dan kenapa kau yakin dia akan datang?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Dia yakin Naruto tidak akan datang. Lebih baik tidak datang. Karena dia tidak mau Naruto melawan monster ini untuk menyelamatkannya.

Namun si kepala tiga hanya tertawa.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengernyit tidak suka, dan bingung.

Kemudain lelaki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sebuah ponsel. Milik Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membola. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menghubungi Naruto.

Naruto tidak boleh tahu. Tidak boleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku?" tanya si kepala tiga sambil menyeringai. Kemudian menekan tombol _speaker_ sehingga Sasuke bisa mendengar nada sambung kereta dari ponsel Naruto. "Menghubungi pangeran, tentu saja."

 _Jangan angkat._

 _Jangan angkat._

 _Naruto, kumohon jangan angkat!_

" _Hei, Sasuke! Kau sudah siap?"_

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke, suara Naruto terdengar seperti malaikat kematian.

"Halo, Kitsune. Apa kabar?"

Suara Naruto berubah waspada. " _Siapa kau?_ "

"Kau sudah lupa padaku? Oh, mungkin kau akan ingat setelah melihat dua wajahku yang kau hancurkan!" lelaki itu berteriak seperti maniak ke arah ponsel Sasuke.

" _Arashi_ ," Naruto mendesis. " _Dimana Sasuke?_ "

"Oh, kau masih ingat rupanya. Dan maaf, aku lupa memberitahu kalau tuan putri sedang bersamaku." Kemudian lelaki itu mendekati Sasuke. Mebuatnya bisa melihat dua wajah yang tidak berbentuk itu. "Katakan halo pada pangeran."

Sasuke menutup mulut.

Tidak. Dia tidak akan berbicara. Kalau dia mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun itu, Naruto pasti percaya kalau dia memang ada di sini. Bersama monster berkepala tiga—Arashi.

Arashi jelas tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke. Lelaki itu pun menendang perutnya.

Refleks, Sasuke mengeluarkan erangan yang cukup kuat.

" _Sasuke!_ " Naruto berteriak di ujung teleponnya. " _Arashi, kau akan menyesali ini._ "

Arashi lagi-lagi tertawa. "Mungkin kau yang akan menyesal kalau tidak datang secepatnya. Aku tunggu kau di tempat dimana kau menghancurkan wajah sahabat baikku."

Telepon dimatikan sebelum Naruto sempat merespon.

Jadi ini adalah tempat dimana Naruto mengalahkan Arashi. Dalam hati Sasuke berharap Naruto lupa dimana letaknya.

Sasuke tahu dia harus melawan. Namun alasan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan dari awal adalah karena dia terikat.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat erat. Dan Sasuke yakin ikatan itu pasti meninggalkan bekas memar.

Jadi jangankan untuk melawan, membenarkan posisinya, yang tertelungkup setelah ditendang, pun dia kesulitan.

"Simpan tenagamu untuk menyaksikan acara utama," kata Arashi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dia tidak akan datang. Dia pasti lupa dimana tempat ini."

Arashi hanya tertawa. "Kalau begitu kau mati."

"Tak apa," asal Naruto selamat, pikir Sasuke.

Naruto sudah pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sekarang giliran Sasuke untuk membalas budi.

Bukannya dia tidak percaya pada kekuatan Naruto. Si Kitsune itu sudah sering menghadapi situasi yang serupa. Hanya saja, Arashi terlihat seperti monster gila yang siap mati demi mengalahkan Naruto.

Dan hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sasuke adalah melihat orang yang dia sayangi meregang nyawa di hadapannya.

Dalam hati dia tidak berhenti berdoa agar Naruto tidak datang.

Tapi Tuhan punya rencana lain.

Tubuh Sasuke lemas melihat kekasihnya mendarat tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Arashi.

"Arashi," Naruto mendesis.

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini. Mata birunya tidak seperti langit musim panas, lebih gelap dan menyimpan amarah. Dia tidak mengenakan kostum ataupun topeng Kitsune.

Dia hanya seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kitsune." Kata Arashi dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto. Dan Sasuke tahu dia sudah habis kesabaran.

"Mauku?" Arashi terkekeh. "Kematianmu, tentu saja!"

Dengan itu, Arashi berlari. Menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta.

Naruto, tentu saja, dengan bertahun-tahun pengalaman sebagai pahlawan super menghindar dengan lincah.

Sasuke hampir berharap kalau dia akan menang.

Hampir.

Tidak sampai tatapan mereka bertemu dan Sasuke menangkap wajah terluka Naruto karena melihat kondisinya yang menyedihkan.

Naruto lengah.

Arashi mendaratkan satu tendangan kuat di perutnya. Dan Naruto terlempar dan mendarat di depan tumpukan besi yang detik berikutnya terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

Sasuke berteriak, "Naruto!"

Namun seakan belum cukup, Arashi dengan sangat cepat berlari ke arah Naruto. Dia memanfaatkan kondisi Naruto yang belum stabil dan menendang tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Tidak. Tidak. Naruto tidak boleh mati.

Sasuke berpikr keras. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Matanya dengan liar mencari bedan apa saja yang bisa membantunya.

Sasuke mengerang.

Di atap ini ada banyak benda tumpul yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menghantam wajah jahat Arashi. Bahkan di sampingnya ada tumpukan besi yang serupa dengan tempat Naruto mendarat. Tapi tak satupun yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membuka ikatannya.

Arashi akhirnya berhenti dari kegiatannya menendanganya. Dan Sasuke tidak berani melihat seperti apa keadaan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama sejak aku menggunakan tenaga sebanyak ini," Arashi tertawa seperti maniak. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kitsune? Apa kau sudah puas? Ayolah, jangan buat aku bosan. Ini harusnya menjadi reuni yang paling menghibur!"

Sasuke tahu dia harus menggunakan waktu ini untuk membebaskan diri. Dia pun menggeliat. Mencoba melonggarkan ikatan dengan tenaganya sendiri.

Tapi tidak berhasil.

Dia semakin frustasi dan berusaha semakin keras untuk menarik lepas tali itu. Dia meronta sampai wajahnya memerah dan kepalanya terantuk tembok di belakangnya.

Itulah saat dimana dia melihat potongan pipa yang tertanam di tembok pagar.

Pipa berwarna abu-abu. Panjangnya bahkan tidak lebih dari dua puluh senti, tapi tertanam cukup kuat di pagar pembatas.

Sasuke berhati-hati memosisikan tanganyannya di antara potongan pipa yang, semoga saja, tajam itu. Dalam hati berharap agar Arashi tidak menyadari gerakannya.

"Ada apa, Kitsune?"

Sasuke menggesek tali dan pipa sekuat tenaga.

"Apa memiliki _pacar_ membuatmu lemah?"

Gesek. Gesek. Gesek.

Sasuke nyaris berteriak frustasi. Dia tahu pergelangan tangannya sudah berdarah. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Naruto yang tidak bangkit dan bersuara membuatnya semakin panik.

"Kitsune, ayo—"

 _Buagh!_

Sasuke tidak melihatnya, tapi pukulan itu cukup kuat karena berhasil membuat Arashi terlentang di lantai atap.

Naruto masih melawan!

Sasuke pun semakin semangat menggesek tali dan pipa di belakangnya.

"Bagus, Kitsune."Arashi tertawa. Dan bangkit sambil mengusap wajahnya. Wajah yang masih utuh, wajahnya sendiri.

Sasuke bisa melihat darah di pelipis dan sudut bibir Naruto. Namun kekasihnya itu masih bisa menyeringai. Dan sedikit harapan kembali melingkupi Sasuke.

Naruto masih bisa bangkit dan melawan. Dia pun harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan tali dan pipa yang belum membuahkan hasil.

Kemudian Naruto dan Arashi kembali larut dalam adu tinju.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sangat senang bermain dengan mereka.

Saat Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan usahanya sendiri, lagi-lagi Naruto lengah dan tersudut.

Sasuke pikir mungkin karena tendangan bertubi dari Arashi, tapi bukan. Sasuke tidak melihatnya karena Naruto memakai jaket hitam.

Dia tidak melihat sampai darah itu menetes di antara kaki gemetar Naruto yang berusaha bangkit setelah terpental oleh tendangan Arashi.

Sasuke terlalu fokus untuk membebaskan dirinya sampai dia tidak sadar kalau jaket hitam itu berlubang. Dan Sasuke tidak mau memikirkan benda apa yang berhasil menembus jaket tebal dan apa yang ada di baliknya.

Bahkan dari tempatnya duduk, Sasuke bisa mendengar napas Naruto. Dan wajah yang harusnya berwarna karamel itu perlahan kehilangan warnanya. Bahkan untuk berdiri pun sepertinya Naruto tidak sanggup.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena tidak punya kekuatan super seperti Naruto. Dia hanya seorang pembuat roti di toko kecil miliknya sendiri.

Tapi kekuatan super atau tidak, Naruto tetap manusia. Dan kehilang darah sebanyak itu adalah hal yang jelas berbahaya.

Arashi yang juga sepertinya baru sadar terkekeh. "Kau kehilangan banyak darah, Kitsune."

"Sepertinya," kata Naruto. "Bukan salahmu, tapi besinya."

Dari balik punggung terlalu lebar Arashi, Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto masih menyeringai. Dia tidak percaya mereka masih bisa saling menghina.

"Ah, sayang sekali." Arashi pura-pura sedih dan kecewa. "Tapi maaf, Kitsune. Sepertinya aku akan langsung ke acara utama."

Arashi menikmati waktunya. Dia menutup jaraknya dan Naruto secara perlahan. Seolah tahu kalau pahlawan di hadapannya tidak bisa lagi melindungi diri.

Naruto tetaplah Naruto, dia menyeringai. Sekalipun dia tahu hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan musuh yang haus akan balas dendam.

Sasuke hanya menutup mata sambil masih berusaha menarik lepas tangannya.

Dia tidak bisa diam. Apalagi melihat Arashi mengeluarkan pisau panjang dari balik jaket kebesarannya.

Sasuke merasa ditampar.

Dua tahun lalu, dia ada di posisi Naruto. Dan Naruto menyelamatkannya. Sampai saat ini Sasuke selalu menganggap pertemuan pertama mereka seperti sebuah kisah fantasi.

Tapi di sini, saat ini, dia akan menyaksikan saat Arashi menyerang Naruto yang sudah jatuh berlutut—tidak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya.

Sasuke ingin menangis dan berteriak. Mengutuk tali yang seperti terbuat dari besi dan pipa yang seolah bahkan tak bisa memutus benang.

Amarah dan keputusasaannya menjadi satu, hingga apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak akan pernah bisa Sasuke jelaskan.

Hanya sakit luar biasa di pergelangan tangan, teriakan, potongan besi, dan Arashi yang tersungkur tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Saat kesadarannya kembali, Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan pergelangan tangan yang berdarah, sebuah besi panjang, yang sepertinya tanpa sadar, dia pungut dari tumpukan besi di dekatnya.

"Sa-sasuke," Naruto yang terengah menatapnya tidak percaya. "Tanganmu berdarah."

Sasuke pun ikut terengah. Tidak sadar dia sudah menggunakan banyak tenaga saat menarik lepas talinya di detik terakhir sebelum pisau Arashi bisa menyentuh Naruto. Dan jangan lupakan ayunan penuh tenaganya saat menghantam kepala Arashi.

Saat ini Arashi tersungkur di depan Naruto. Tapi Sasuke yakin monster itu belum mati. Sasuke masih bisa melihatnya bernapas.

Naruto, yang melihat tatapan waspada Sasuke, bangkit.

"Naruto."

Yang bersangkutan hanya meringis. "Ini harus diselesaikan," kata Naruto.

Dan dengan tubuh penuh luka, Naruto mengangkat tubuh raksasa Arashi dan berjalan menuju sisi gedung. Sasuke tidak percaya Naruto masih punya kekuatan. Dia menegang setiap melihat pergerakan kecil dari Arashi. Takut kalau tiba-tiba lelaki itu bangun dan menyerang Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat Naruto meletakkan tubuh Arashi di atas pagar pembatas. Bahkan anginpun cukup untuk menjatuhkan lelaki malang itu—lelaki malang yang mencoba membunuh Naruto dan dirinya.

Dia tidak punya alasan untuk merasa kasihan.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ajaibnya masih dalam keadaan utuh setelah kejadian tadi.

"Aku butuh bantuan, Arashi menyerangku lagi," kata Naruto pada seseorang di ujung telepon. "Iya, dia masih pingsan. Tempatnya sama seperti yang dulu."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan seluruh percakapan Naruto. Dia menatap kedua pergelangan tangannya yang tersayat, tapi cukup dalam, saat dia berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Ayo pulang, kita obati lukamu." Kata Naruto yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Meinggalkan Arashi yang menggantung di pagar pembatas.

"Aku pikir kau akan melemparnya ke jalan."

Naruto terkekeh. Tapi hanya sejenak karena luka di punggungnya. "Aku juga ingin dia mati. Dia…." Naruto meraih kedua tangan Sasuke, "Dia sudah melukaimu."

Sasuke merinding mendengar nada kebencian dari Naruto. Wajahnya sama saat pertama kali dia tiba di tempat ini. Dan Sasuke harus mengakui kalau dia takut pada Naruto yang seperti ini.

Lelaki ini bisa menjadi orang yang berbeda hanya karena Sasuke terluka.

Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Ada yang harus diprioritaskan.

"Lukamu lebih parah, ayo ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi sepertinya kita harus menunggu bantuan. Aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Si Kepala Tiga itu sangat berat." Naruto menggerutu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya Naruto-nya baik-baik saja.

Lima menit kemudian, bala bantuan dari Kage pun tiba.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya mereka menahanku di rumah sakit."

"Sudahlah, _Dobe_. Lukamu sangat parah. Kau butuh istirahat."

"Tapi ini _anniversary_ kita yang pertama, Sasukeeee."

Sasuke juga tidak percaya lelaki ini tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

Sejak awal mereka tiba di rumah sakit, Naruto tidak berhenti mengeluh soal _dinner_ spesial yang sudah dia siapkan untuk mereka. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan yang paling dia benci dari Sasuke.

"Kita bisa merayakannya saat kau sudah sembuh," kata Sasuke. Tidak mengangkat wajah dari majalah olahraga yang dia ambil dari meja resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu." Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Kepala pirang yang lebih keras dari batu. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai dia puas.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, "Oh? Kau punya hadiah?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak punya hadiah untukku."

 _Uh-oh_.

Sasuke harus berpikir cepat. Lelaki ini bisa saja berumur dua puluh lima tahun, tapi tingkahnya terkadang bisa melampaui balita.

Dan sejujurnya Sasuke juga merasa, sedikit, bersalah karena selain menyiapkan makan malam khusus, Naruto juga punya hadiah untuknya. Sedangkan dia tidak punya apa-apa selain dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

 _Yeah_ , saat ini dia tida k punya apa-apa yang berharga untuk diberaikan selain dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun menghela napas dan menutup majalah di pangkuannya. Perlahan dia beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan mendekati ranjang Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap. Dari jarak seperti ini Sasuke bisa melihat rahang tegas dan bibir penuh Naruto.

Wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras.

Naruto yang sepertinya sadar bertanya dengan lembut, "Ada apa? Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak punya hadiah. Aku hanya bercanda."

Sasuke diam. Bahkan di saat Naruto terluka, dia masih memikirkan perasaan Sasuke. Kemana perginya Naruto yang tadi merengek itu?

Dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya—Naruto yang selalu mengambil alih.

Tapi karena ini hari yang spesial dan Naruto sudah melewati banyak hal untuk dirinya. Dia pun merendakan harga diri dan tubuhnya untuk mendaratkan ciuman di bibir sempurna Naruto.

Hanya sebuah ciuman manis, tapi sanggup membungkam Naruto.

"Untuk sekarang, hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan," Sasuke tahu kalau wajahnya merah. "Kalau kau mau yang _lain_ , cepatlah sembuh."

Sasuke merasa tidak perlu menerjemahkan arti dari "yang lain", toh senyum lebar dari Naruto sudah cukup untuknya.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

HAPPY (SUPER BELATED) NARUSASUDAY. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY ONLY HERO, NARUTO UZUMAKIIIII.

Jadi fic ini sebenarnya ingin didedikasikan untuk NSDay dengan prompt superhero. Tapiiiiii, karena saya juga ga sempet ikut event ultahnya Naruto, akhirnya saya selipin sedikit promt pastry (entah bisa dianggap prompt atau enggak karena porsinya terlalu kecil ._.)

Iya, ini NaruSasu and I sucked at this pair /cries/ maaf kalo SasUKE-nya kurang berasa. Maaf juga karena alurnya berantakan dan kesannya buru2. Saya ngetik di kantor sih ya /dor/ The title tho...saya paling bego kalo udah soal judul :'''''

Dan seperti biasa, ada tambahan ga jelas di bawah looool

 **Regards,**

 **Kitsune Haru Hachi**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sasuke, apa "yang lain" itu termasuk bermain _koboi_?"

"..."

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Oi, Sas—"

"...Kalau kau mau."

"Itu berarti kau akan menunggangiku?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"..."

"Wajahmu menyeramkan."

"Aku sedang tersenyum!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke, kalau anjing-anjingan bagaima—" _buagh_!


End file.
